Tranches de vie
by Taahoma
Summary: Rassemblement de petits Oneshots et drabbles sur les personnages de SB3. Couples... "normaux" d'une part et défis de l'autre. Au programme : Mogami x Mori, Date x Hanbei, etc. Dernier chapitre : Kenshin a refusé quelque chose !
1. S'il te plaît

**Auteur :** Taahoma

**Titre : "S'il te plaît..."**

**Disclaimer : **Si un jour on me les confie... je sais pas si vous les retrouverez vivants. Bon, certes, ils sont déjà morts mais... Oh et puis zut ! XD.

**Couple :** Parce que ce couple le vaut bien ! Moto/Moto

**Note 1 :** Cinq minutes, c'était mon deal... et voilà. Bon, c'est pas de la grande littérature hein ! But enjoy !

* * *

**"S'il te plaît..."**

"Non, jamais de la vie."

"Allez, c'est pour m'aider..."

"Certainement pas."

"Pff, femmelette !"

Motonari Mori regardait avec dédain le sourire empli d'envie de son petit ami. Sur son visage se dessinait les traits d'un pervers ; on pouvait facilement deviner ce quoi il pensait. La musique en fond ne l'aidait pas vraiment réfléchir mais se retournant pour sortir de la pièce, la victime des désirs bizarres était bien décidée à s'éclipser et à ne pas céder cette demande idiote.

"M-Mori ! T'avais promis !" se plaignit le grand dadet sur le lit d'une petite voix. L'autre soupira. "S'il te plaaaaaît !"

"Jamais de la vie !"

La porte claqua violemment et Motochika se retrouva seul, peiné.

Bon, ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui qu'il arriverait faire danser Mori sur la macarena.


	2. Petite leçon

**Auteur :** Taahoma

**Titre : Petite leçon**

**Disclaimer : **Eeeeeeet... non !

**Couple :** Pseudoment un couple. Plutôt duo de travail : DateSana !

**Note 1 :** La dernière fois c'était cinq minutes... là c'était dix mais devant la télé ;D

* * *

**Petite leçon**

"Masamuneeeee !" L'ainsi appelé entendit cette voix plaintive du salon et il dût se résigner à pousser sa chaise pour se lever et traîner les pieds jusqu'à la pièce voisine où il s'appuya contre le cadre de la porte.

"J'y comprends rien..." Regard dur sous un sourcil levé . "Je fais des efforts pourtant !" Nouveau soupir du borgne. Il s'abaissa à côté du jeune homme qui avait planté son nez à cinq centimètres de l'écran du poste de télévision.

"Ca fait cinq fois qu'on met le DVD !"

"..." Yukimura ne répondit rien, lui jetant seulement un regard de chien battu désolé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?"

"Ca parle trop vite."

"Trop... vite ?"

Silence pensant.

"Mais c'est Dora !"


	3. Ne me gronde pas

**Auteur :** Taahoma

**Titre : Ne me gronde pas**

**Disclaimer :** Un jour ils seront à moi, un jour je les aurais et je les ferais sou-... ahem. Nope, j'ai pas de droits sur eux.

**Couple :** Ieyasu x Mitsunari pour le bonheur des poneys.

**Note 1 :** Ce n'est plus un drabble vu la longueur, désolée.

* * *

**Ne me gronde pas.**

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, glissant dans l'air sans faire de bruit. Une tête passa par l'entrebaillement, sondant l'intérieur de la pièce. L'habitant de la chambre dormait encore profondément, c'était rassurant. Il n'avait plus qu'à mettre son plan en marche et tout irait comme sur des roulettes.

Doucement mais sans spécialement essayer de cacher ses petits bruits pas, le jeune homme approcha le lit et y posa un genou, peu rassuré.

"Ieyasu~ Le petit déjeuner est prêt~" Touchant l'épaule du dormeur pour le secouer tendrement, il lui susurrait ces mots dans l'oreille. "Allez debout..."

Un grognement. Puis deux. Puis enfin un mouvement... mais seulement pour s'emmitoufler que mieux entre les draps doux et propres. "Pas tout de suite..."

"Le thé va refroidir, et le riz aussi. Allez debout marmotte !" Cette voix doucereuse à son oreille fit ouvrir les yeux à la soit-disante marmotte qui sourit en voyant le visage encadré de cheveux argentés qui l'appelait.

Un petit baiser. Puis deux. Rien de mieux pour faire sourire Ieyasu et le tirer de son profond sommeil. Il se redressa sur le lit et, encore un peu dans un état léthargique, se passa une main sur le visage.

"Pourquoi ce réveil tout en douceur, c'est le week-end..." marmonnait-il.

"Je n'ai pas le droit de préparer un petit déjeuner l'homme que j'aime ?"

Haussement de sourcil. Ieyasu trouvait Mitsunari bien bizarre. Alors pour empêcher qu'il ne puisse plus réfléchir, l'argenté se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser. Il attrapa ses mains qui ne se rebellaient pas et les posa sur lui, telle une invitation.

Ieyasu abandonna et ne chercha pas faire autre chose qu'à profiter de ce rare comportement de son petit-ami, où il l'invitait ostensiblement faire quelques galipettes de si bon matin.

"J'ai cassé ton mecha de Tadakatsu~" glissa tout doucement Mitsunari entre deux baisers passionnés.

"QUOIIIIIII !"


	4. Missive

**Auteur :** Taahoma

**Titre : Missive**

**Disclaimer : **Je pleurerai jusqu'à ma mort de ne point les avoir xD.

**Couple : **N'ayez pas peur... c'est un défi : Mori x Fuma

**Note 1 : **Alors... les prochains OS vont être sur des couples assez incroyables... laissez-moi vous expliquer : on s'est lancé des défis avec des amies, d'écrire des One Shot ou des drabble sur des petits couples tirés au hasard... Alors nous avons des choses assez folkloriques xD. Mais bon... il faut de tout das les fanfictions n'est-ce pas ? Bonne lecture tout de même :D

* * *

**Missive**

L'écriture de cet homme était tout de même fabuleuse. Impeccable et soigné, chaque signe était dessiné magnifiquement et montrait le caractère stricte et sévère de leur auteur. Il semblait intouchable, vu l'aura d'invincibilité qui l'entourait.  
Fuma avait du mal lâcher des yeux la main qui tenait le pinceau dessinant sur la feuille.

L'homme écrivait sans le regarder.

"Je suis si impressionnant ?"

"..."

Sourire.

Il posa le pinceau et replia doucement la lettre pour la tendre au ninja.

"Donne cela à ton maître."

Le messager tendit sa main pour récupérer la missive mais l'homme la retira soudainement. Surpris, Fuma se retrouva trangement proche de lui, jusqu'à pouvoir sentir sur lui son regard dur et bouillonnant. Il sentait son souffle sur son visage moitié caché par son masque.

"Sois sûr de la lui remettre en main propre."

"..."

Jamais le ninja ne prononcerait un seul mot mais l'homme pouvait sentir son souffle raccourci.

Il lui donna enfin ce pour quoi il était là et le laissa disparaître dans un nuage de plumes noires.

Lentement, Mori s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda la pâle ombre dans le ciel s'éloigner de lui.  
Kotaro Fuma, il le reverrait...


	5. Seductive

**Auteur :** Taahoma

**Titre : Seductive**

**Disclaimer :** Aucun d'eux n'est à moi.

**Couple :** Ce n'est pas vraiment un couple alors... none ?

**Note :** Ce pairing comme les suivants sont toujours des défis que j'ai du écrire =D. J'espère que cela vous plaira et désolée pour les OOC... ce ne sont pas des personnages que j'ai l'habitude de jouer ^^.

* * *

**Seductive**

Le regard de braise d'Hanbei perturbait le dragon borgne qui ne cillait tout de même pas. Pas question de perdre le combat. Il récupérerait Kojurou quoiqu'il lui en coûterait. Hanbei eut un sourire carnassier détestable. Date se sentit tressaillir mais n'en montra rien. Il ne faillirait pas. Cet homme en face de lui, il lui avait volé ce qui lui était le plus cher. Il le retrouverait après l'avoir fait saigner à blanc.

"Où est Kojurou ?" prononça-t-il d'une voix grave et amère.

Hanbei ne répondit pas et glissa doucement jusqu'à son vis-à-vis. Date ne bougea pas mais ne le quitta pas des yeux. Il le laissa le toucher, relever sa jambe pour coller leurs hanches. Hanbei se voulait attirant et aguicheur mais le dragon borgne l'ignorait superbement.

"Répond."

La main droite du chef d'Oshu alla attraper quelques uns des cheveux blanc d'Hanbei pour lui tirer violement la tête en arrière. Ainsi il pouvait mieux sonder le fond de ses prunelles et celles-ci semblaient ravies du traitement.

"Où est Kojurou !"

"Je te le dirai une condition... Hmm, remplace Hideyoshi pour la nuit."


	6. Aigreur

**Auteur :** Taahoma

**Titre : Aigreur**

**Disclaimer : ***hope* * désillusion* *pleurs*

**Couple :** Le travail se fait sur deux personnages difficilement mettable en scène... J'ai un peu galéré... au final, il n'en sort pas de romance.

**Note :** J'ai une ambiance morbide dans l'esprit... je pense pas l'avoir travaillée suffisamment pour la faire transparaître ici mais bon, le résultat me convient tout de même. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Aigreur**

Sasuke regardait autour de lui à la recherche de quelque chose, de quelqu'un. Pourquoi son maître l'avait-il envoyé, lui, alors qu'il n'avait rien faire ? Recevoir le grand Date Masamune dans leur quartier général ne devait pas lui faire esquiver cette mission !  
En plus, cette femme n'arrêtait pas de bouger selon son bon vouloir et n'écoutait en aucun cas les ordres de ses amis.  
Les considérait-elle au moins comme tel ?

"Dame Oichi ?"

Aucune réponse. Néanmoins, il pouvait entendre des plaintes un peu plus loin dans la forêt.

Sasuke sauta de branches en branches, jusqu'à s'arrêter au dessus de la silhouette violette de la jeune femme, affaissée contre un arbre.

"Dame... Oichi ?"

"Allez vous en..." dit la voix douce de l'héritière Oda. Le ninja resta en retrait, inspectant les mouvements de la jeune femme mais celle-ci ne faisait que sangloter appuyée sur la racine de l'arbre.

"Mon frère... Nagamasa... Nagamasa..."

Sasuke soupira intérieurement. Oichi était vraimet inconsolable.

"Allez-vous en..." répéta-t-elle. "Partez. Laissez-moi seule !"

"Je n'en ai pas le droit," répondit simplement Sasuke sur un ton neutre.

"Partez ! Laissez-moi en paix !" La voix de la brune disparaissait dans ses hoquets. Elle s'était relevée et les larmes coulaient à flot sur son visage.

"JE VOUS AI DIT DE PARTIR !"

Une ombre géante sortit de derrière elle et fonça sur Sasuke. Qu'était-ce ? De la magie noire ? La forme était presque humaine, une sorte de main aux ongles acérés. Le ninja évita de peu une première attaque mais fut saisi par une seconde ombre apparue de nulle part derrière lui.

"DISPARAISSEZ !" Et la main se resserra sur son corps.


	7. Vidéoclub

**Auteur :** Taahoma

**Titre : Videoclub**

**Disclaimer : **Not mine.

**Couple : **C'EST UN CRACK ! Alors...

* * *

**Videoclub**

Devant un rayon d'un vidéoclub, Matsunaga, de son air sérieux, surveillait un de ses clients qui fixait étrangement un des étalages.

Devait-il aller lui parler ou alors était-il parfaitement sain d'esprit ? Il fallait dire que son air de fou le mettait assez mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de personnages malgré toute la foire qu'il avait pu voir dans son magasin. De celui cherchant le film policier à ceux la recherche des titres à succès comme "Oda, soumission chez les Mori".

"Oooh, le bleu ! Et l'autre avec une robe foncée... très sexy ! Magnifique ! Oh, mais c'est la dernière vidéo de-"

Matsunaga haussa un sourcil. La mention de ces titres lui rappelait de drôles de souvenirs. Il sourit. Voilà qui était fort intéressant.

Doucement, il glissa jusqu'à derrière son client et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

"Tenté par ce genre de films ?"

L'homme aux longs cheveux blancs tressaillit de plaisir et se retourna, surpris de voir ainsi le gérant de la boutique si proche de lui. Il avait toujours trouvé cet homme attirant et il lui avait donné mille idées perverses. C'était pourquoi il ne venait qu'à cette boutique bien fournie en films qu'il adorait.

"Vous semblez adorer ce genre..." fit la voix langoureuse de Matsunaga qui prit entre ses doigts fins une mèche de cheveux argentés.

"Euh... oui..." osa répondre le client, peu assuré. Il sentait déjà ses jambes frémir et Matsunaga sourit de plus belle.

"Voulez vous voir ma collection de films privés ?"

Le client déglutit bruyamment, apparemment fortement intéressé. Matsunaga se sentit obligé d'ajouter :

"J'ai toute la collection des petits poneys~"

* * *

**Note de fin : **J'ai fait une petite référence à l'histoire d'une amie, hésitez pas à chercher pour la retrouver ;D.


	8. Tea Time

**Auteur :** Taahoma

**Titre : Tea Time**

**Disclaimer :** J'ai essayé de faire un piège pour attraper Date... mais il a juste regardé avec dédain la corde posée au sol et m'a demandé si j'étais pas barge...

**Couple :** On passe au Mogami x Tsuruhime... ! Plus jamais je ne veux piocher Tsuruhime T_T

* * *

**Tea Time.**

"Quel genre voulez-vous ?"

"Un thé au jasmin s'il-vous-plait."

Lissant ses moustaches, le gentleman prit la théière et servit d'une main de maître sa chère invitée, un petit oracle à la tenue d'écolière fort mignonne.

"Du sucre ?"

"Grand volontiers."

"Mademoiselle, si je puis me permettre, vous êtes vraiment charmante dans votre vêtement."

"Ooh, vilain flatteur !"

"Permettez-moi d'assurer que cela est une franche vérité."

"Petite coquin, vous me faîtes rougir !"

"Ohoh, je ne me permettrais pas une chose aussi déplacée, malgré que votre teint sied ces rougeurs délicieuses."

"Hihihihi !"

"On peut savoir ce que vous faîtes ?" Les deux jeunes gens levèrent la tête vers une troisième, haussant un sourcil dubitatif à leur égard. Il regardait ces deux cancres, les genoux dans la boue, jouer les enfants avec des figurines grossières. "Vous avez fini de jouer la poupée qu'on avance ?"

"Tout de suite Date-dono..."


	9. Untitled

**Auteur :** Taahoma

**Titre : Untitled**

**Disclaimer :** Greuh... un jour... !

**Couple :** C'est censé être un Mogami x Mori...

**Note 1 :** Ce drabble n'a pas de nom tout simplement parce que je ne savais pas quoi mettre... Et parce qu'il est mieux sans titre (fausse excuse xD). Enjoy mes amis !

* * *

**Untitled**

La porte s'ouvrit et le commandant fut poussé négligement dans les appartements du seigneur d'Aki. Il se retrouva le menton contre le sol et les fesses en l'air, les moustaches plantées dans le parquet. Mogami resta dans cette position, cela ne semblait pas forcément le déranger.

"Que me voulez-vous mon cher Motonari Mori ? Que je vous fasse une dégustation de thé ?"

L'autre homme ne se tourna même pas vers lui, ajustant sur un mannequin son armure verte.

"A moins que ça ne soit pour conclure une alliance ? J'imagine qu'on ne peut se passer d'un gentleman tel que moi en fin de compte. Et pour cause, je suis le meilleur des environs !"

Toujours aucune réponse. Mogami finit par se redresser et se placer sur les genoux, lissant ses poils pour les remettre en pointe droite.

"Tout le monde est ébloui par ma grandeur, c'est bien normal. Et je dirai qu'il n'est presque pas étonnant que vous m'appeliez vos côtés pour cette guerre. Je suis sûr que vous nécessitez mon aide, n'est-ce pas ?"

Petit claquement de langue de la part du seigneur des lieux. Mogami se leva et fit un pas vers lui. Aucun mouvemet. Mais pourquoi donc ? Il avança donc jusqu'à Mori et se plaça devant lui.

C'était la nuit et la seule lumière de la pièce était grâce à la lune qui brillait parfaitement. Mais cela ne cacha en rien le spectacle qu'il vit sur le beau visage de Mori Motonari.

Pourquoi ces larmes ?


	10. Fleurs de cerisier

**Auteur :** Taahoma

**Titre : Fleurs de cerisier**

**Disclaimer : **La même histoire encore et toujours : not mine.

**Couple :** C'est censé être du Keiji x Yoshitsugu... voyez par vous-même !

**Note :** Ce n'a pas été le plus simple à écrire mais finalement... voilà ! Merci à Akikawa Yayoi pour m'avoir aidée~ C'est grâce à elle que j'ai eu une illumination =D.

* * *

**Fleurs de cerisier**

Yoshitsugu regarda le nouvel arrivant. C'était souvent, ces temps-ci, que l'ami d'enfance de Toyotomi Hideyoshi venait leur rendre visite. Il ne savait pas spécialement pourquoi et Mitsunari n'avait jamais voulu lui dire qu'elle en était la raison, pourtant, celle-ci ne semblait en aucun cas lui convenir.

Que se passait-il entre les murs de la chambre de leur chef ? demandait-il en continue et Yoshitsugu ne pouvait répondre mais ne désirait que le savoir également.

"N'oublie pas qu'ils ont partagé le même amour pour la même femme," précisait Yoshitsugu à chaque crise de son meilleur ami. Il paraissait désespérer de plus en plus à voir tant de monde tourner autour de son idole. Hanbei était une menace soit-disante assez grande à lui-seul.

"Je suis sûr que notre seigneur t'aime plus que tout," tentait-il de le rassurer encore et encore.

"Que faites-vous ?"

Yoshitsugu et Mitsunari trésautèrent, surpris. Derrière eux se trouvait leur invité qui les regardait avec son air innocent qu'on lui avait toujours connu. Néanmoins, il finit par froncer les sourcils en voyant Yoshitsugu tenter de calmer Mitsunari qui le fusillait des yeux.

"Mitsunari Ishida, n'est-ce pas ?" fit-il. "Ton seigneur te cherche."

Rapidement, l'argenté disparut de la pièce pour ne laisser que Yoshitsugu seul avec l'autre. Le silence prit la place des mumures de soulagement et il dura assez longtemps pour que l'homme aux bandages commence à se sentir mal à l'aise.

"Je ne sais pas ce que croit ton ami... mais qu'il sache que ce que j'aime ne se trouve pas là où il croit."

Son regard ne quittait pas Yoshitsugu qui ne put répondre à de telles paroles. Finalement, il s'en alla, laissant derrière lui une simple odeur de cerisier. Yoshitsugu s'approcha de la porte pour le regarder partir loin de leur château...

"Oh toi, Keiji... tu as le pouvoir de sauver des vies... sauve la mienne..."


	11. Switch

**Auteur :** Taahoma

**Titre : Switch**

**Disclaimer :** Vous avez vu Date sauter sur Yuki dans une des licences Koei ? Nan... donc c'est bon, ils sont encore tous à eux !

**Couple :** Il faut changer la donne, un Sana x Date caché dans le coin. Mais quand je dis "caché" ...

**Note :** Alors... que dire... je suis tombée avec beaucoup de chance sur deux personnages que j'aime beaucoup voir ensemble mais... pas dans le sens qu'il m'est facile d'imaginer. Alors... je fais de mon mieux ! Je verrais si un jour j'envisage d'argumenter plus sur ce couple :3

* * *

**Switch**

"Et si on échangeait ?" Date manqua d'échapper le verre dans lequel il buvait.

"Pardon ?"

"Bah oui, pourquoi pas... On pourrait échanger un peu les rôles des fois."

Date fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui passait par la tête de son petit ami ? Il avait bu ou mangé quelque chose de mauvais ? Ou alors il avait parlé avec Sasuke ? Il fallait dire que ce jeune homme n'avait jamais trop apprécié le borgne depuis leur première rencontre, le trouvant trop présomptueux et orgeuilleux alors il faisait de son mieux pour parfois semer la zizanie dans leur couple.

"Tu crois pas que ça pourrait être amusant ?" Yukimura se leva de sa chaise et approcha du canapé pour grimper sur Date qui écarta les bras pour éviter qu'il ne renverse son verre sur eux.

"Amusant n'est pas le terme qui me vient à l'esprit. Je ne sais pas... C'est... euh..."

"Voyons, ça ne doit pas être si difficile que ça, et la douleur, on s'en accomode très bien !"

Yukimura se lécha les lèvres et commença à mordiller l'oreille du brun.

Apparemment, l'idée ne partirait pas de la tête du jeune homme...


	12. Une nuit ?

**Auteur :** Taahoma

**Titre : Une nuit ?**

**Disclaimer : **Ce n'est toujours pas ça.

**Couple :** Un petit essai de Date et Tsuruhime :3

**Note :** Bonne lecture, j'espère que je n'ai pas trop fat les personnages en dehors de leur caractère habituel xD. Il faut dire que la situation n'était pas trop facile =O.

* * *

**Une nuit ?**

Masamune passa la porte de la chambre de la jolie demoiselle qu'il hébergeait. Elle avait trouvé refuge dans les terres d'Oshu, et ce n'était pas pour le déplaisir du borgne qui voyait en elle une femme potentielle pour la nuit.

Quand il entra, il l'aperçut à la fenêtre, les mains jointes et regardant le ciel étoilé. Elle n'avait pas aperçu le seigneur de ces terres s'approcher derrière elle.

"On admire la vue ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix aguicheuse en passant soudainement ses bras autour des épaules de la jolie brune.

"HYAAA !" Son cri assourdit le borgne qui fut repoussé aussi fort que possible. Il regarda son invitée, hébété. Elle se tenait les épaules, l'air effrayé. "Ninja du couchant, venez à mon secours pour chasser cet ignoble individu !"

"Ignoble ?"

"Ce grossier personnage, cet être immonde et vil et pervers et san-" Date en avait eu marre d'entendre toutes ces méchancetés sur son compte alors il l'avait fait taire d'une main sur la bouche.

"J'ai compris..." soupira-t-il.

Ce soir, il dormirait seul.


	13. Malchanceux jusqu'au bout des ongles

**Auteur :** Taahoma

**Titre : Malchanceux jusqu'au bout des ongles**

**Disclaimer : **Quelque part, je me console fort bien de ne pas avoir Kanbe...

**Personnage central :** C'est du Kanbe Centric pour l'occasion !

**Note : **Je suis horrible, ou pas ? xD Enjoy !

* * *

**Malchanceux jusqu'au bout des ongles**

Kanbe avait toujours été malchanceux. Jamais madame la Chance n'avait été capable de lui accorder un voeu quelconque. Elle le haïssait pour tout ce qu'il devait être et refusait qu'un jour, il puisse réussir à quelque chose.

Ainsi, Kanbe était malchanceux depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Il était né d'une famille modeste mais nombreuse.  
Parmi celle-ci il avait un grand frère très bruyant, prônant une religion bien particulière et inexistante. Peu le suivait dans son délire... voire même qu'un vieil homme prenant l'eau pour du saké et un père de famille désespéré de ne pas réussir à élever ses deux tronçonneuses correctement.  
Il avait une petite soeur adorable amoureuse d'un soi-disant ninja invisible.

Kanbe n'était pas très bon à l'école.  
Jamais ses professeurs ne voulaient voir sa bonne foi pour les études. Il faisait des efforts mais se trompait toujours aux contrôles en cochant la mauvaise case.

ah oui, il n'avait pas non plus de chance aux jeux.

Il n'avait pas d'ami. Le seul était un gros rocher abandonné sur le bas côté de la route. Et encore, celui-là lui faisait mal quand il essayait de le câliner.

Il n'avait pas trouvé la femme de sa vie au bal de fin d'année. Toutes les demoiselles avaient disparu avant même qu'il ne s'approche du gymnase. Ou alors c'était que la fête se déroulait ailleurs ?  
Kanbe n'avait pas non plus le sens de l'orientation...

Il avait plusieurs fois été arrêté à la place de camarades malhonnêtes. Grand gaillard qu'il était, il était facile de faire croire que c'était lui qui était responsable des coups et blessures alors qu'il sauvait une vieille dame.  
Cette dernière aussi l'accusait.

Il n'avait pas réussi à avoir un bon travail. Il s'était trompé de Kanji pour écrire son nom. Du coup, ce fut le voisin qui eut sa place.

Il n'avait pas réussi à dompter le chat du voisin.  
Ni même son petit poisson rouge qui avait préféré finir sa vie noyé dans son bocal.

Et la force des choses l'avait fait s'enfermer dans une ancienne mine desaffecté. Il y avait même trouvé de l'or... mais personne ne le croyait alors il ne pouvait même pas l'exploiter.

Dame Chance n'est pas gentille... Mais au moins, Kanbe avait une relation avec elle, bien que particulière.


	14. Pari perdu

**Auteur :** Taahoma

**Titre : Pari perdu**

**Disclaimer :** Je pleure, ça vous suffit ?

**Couple :** Mis en scène Saica et Mori. Voyez ce que ça peut donner :D

**Note :** N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez~

* * *

**Pari perdu.**

"Que faîtes vous que les terres d'Aki femme impudente !"

La rousse qui avait débarqué dans le château de Mori avait forcé les portes et s'était plantée devant le maître des lieux, un air hautain plaqué sur ses traits. Elle le toisait de haut, alors qu'elle ne se trouvait pas en les lieux les plus sûrs.

Mori attrapa son cerceau et se mit en position offensive. Il toisa son ennemie qui gardait un contact sur son arme à sa droite.

"C'est n'est pas par plaisir que nous sommes venus ici."

"Donc ?"

"On a été dépêchés par une certaine personne..." Haussement de sourcil de Mori qui fit également un pas pour montrer son impatience. Ce n'était pas exactement vrai. Elle avait en fait perdu un pari mais qu'importe, elle n'allait pas le dire à ce prétentieux en face d'elle. "...Chosokabe Motochika."

Mori fit un claquement de langue dédaigneux. Que lui voulait ce sale pirate ennuyant ?

"Il a dit qu'il regrettait de ne pas venir en personne pour vous offrir ceci..."

Saica leva les mains pour montrer qu'elle ne faisait rien d'offensant et s'approcha doucement du maître d'Aki qui resta interdit devant un tel mouvement. La rousse posa doucement ses mains sur l'arme de l'homme, la baissa et alla lui baiser les lèvres.

"Il avait raison, vous avez les lèvres bien douces..." fit-elle en souriant.


	15. Larmoyante tragédie

**Auteur :** Taahoma

**Titre : Larmoyante tragédie**

**Disclaimer : **Ils sont mignons, mais non !

**Personnage central :** On parle un peu de Kenshin x Kasuga... en quelque sorte.

**Note : **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et si vous voulez voir certains couples plus développés ! Je verrai ce que je peux faire avec le temps que j'ai :3 Mais j'aimerai vraiment connaître les "couples" que vous avez préféré dans ceux que j'ai malheureusement tirés au sort. Well, sinon : enjoy !

* * *

**Larmoyante tragédie**

"Kenshin-samaaaaaaa !"

Ieyasu regarda la jolie ninja blonde fondre en larme sur son épaule. Elle criait fort en plus ! Il sentait le vêtement sur son épaule prendre l'eau de ses pleurs et franchement, il ne savait pas comment réagir.

"Voyons Kasuga..." tenta-t-il désespérément mais la jeune femme redoubla de violence dans ses plaintes. "Ma chère, reprenez-vous !"

Il lui tapotait le dos afin de la consoler mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Il n'avait jamais été doué avec ces choses-là.

Un jour, il avait tenté de réconforter MItsunari mais celui-ci avait fini par lui scotcher la bouche et l'attacher à un arbre pour qu'il ne s'approche plus de lui et se taise à jamais - il l'avait même menacé de lui couper la langue et Ieyasu l'en savait capable.

"M-m-mais Kenshin-sama ! Il... il !" Hoquetant, la ninja essayait d'exprimer son ressentiment à la situation.

"Il reviendra, ne vous inquiétez pas !"

"Et... et s'il ne m'aimait plus !"

Le chef de Mikawa tapota la tête de la jolie femme qui semblait se calmer un peu. Son nez était tout rouge et ses yeux encore bien mouillés. Elle était mignonne tant elle ressemblait à une petite fille.

"Il ne vous garderait pas près de lui si c'était le cas..."

Kasuga acquiesça silencieusement.

"Vous êtes si gentil Ieyasu... Si seulement Kenshin..."

Ieyasu soupira une nouvelle fois quand il perçut une nouvelle vague de tristesse l'envahir.

"KENSHIN-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

Kenshin avait simplement refusé qu'elle l'accompagne aux toilettes... pas de quoi en faire un plat !


End file.
